


495. Need more hours with you

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lap-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: Nuzzling.





	495. Need more hours with you

"Baby..." Beverly's face scrunched up in a laugh, freckles folding in the creases of her eyes, magenta lips cracking apart in a smile that showed the top row of her teeth. "Can I help you with something?" she continued to ask, baring her neck for Ben.

The second she'd gotten up from her seat to get a drink from the kitchen, he'd wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Immediately after, the bridge of his nose was dragging up the side of her neck, soft ends of her hair brushing against one of his eyelids and above. Hands clasping together at the farthest point of her hip, Ben held onto her as though he didn't plan on releasing her any time soon. "Just miss you," Ben mumbled, before turning his lips to press beneath her ear. Then it was right back to nuzzling her, with his forehead this time, fringe of his hair threading brown with her red.

With another breathy laugh, Bev tipped her mouth to the side, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I've been right here."

She wasn't wrong about that. But Ben had been reading. Well, studying, actually. Reading up on the wind conditions and weather patterns of the city he'd be building in next. He could've been lost in the texts for hours. In fact, when he peeked his eyes up, and passed her chin, the sun had set. Jesus, how long since it'd turned dark outside? Had Beverly turned the table lamp on for him?

When she rose from her seat, perpendicular to him, setting her sewing to the side, she'd caught his eye from over the pages.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely apologetic, as he let one hand slide up her side, thumb resting below her breast as his fingers stretched back. "What did you want for dinner?" Ben wasn't the best at cooking. Pasta, which was supposed to be 'easy' often turned to mush in his hands. Other dishes turned out blackened or hard as rock. But he was pretty good at picking up to-go bags from the various restaurants around town.

Beverly licked out at her lower lip, fond smile already teasing at the corners of her lips as she tipped her head to catch his eye. "I ordered pizza over an hour ago. Yours is in the fridge." Then she pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an adoringly patronizing manner as Ben groaned into her shoulder. "It's gonna be like this for a while, huh?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, admitting defeat. He was good at his job. Really good. But every new project meant an adjustment and learning period. One in which he was 90% architect, 10% Ben Hanscom. It worked out alright, considering Beverly was often nose-to-paper with her own work. But Ben didn't want to just let it _be_ that way, wasting their time away only kind-of together. Only kind-of a couple. As room mates who occasionally pecked each other on the cheeks in passing. Sharing smiles as they brushed their teeth over a shared sink come bed time. If they actually even managed to turn the lights out at a decent time, at the same time.

"You have my permission - No. Actually, you have my request, officially: Just knock whatever I'm reading out of my hands if I haven't had human contact for more than four hours. Please."

"If I'm behaving, myself, you got it," Bev said, squeezing him in another hug before folding her legs down from his lap. "Gotta get some water. Wanna heat up a slice and sit with me at the kitchen table for a minute?" She asked like she was asking him out on a date. And he guessed for a while that _would_ be the equivalent to date night. Would have to be. But he'd take it.

"I love you," he told her, still managing, after all this time, to blush when he said it.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Bev said, warm, as she rose to stand on the floor, holding her hand out for him to take. "You're pretty cute when you remember you exist, by the way."

Ben huffed out a self-deprecating laugh at that and nodded. "Yeah, well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "Girls Like You"


End file.
